


That warm feeling I got for you

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, HaoHao knows what he's doing, M/M, Mingyu is...., Smut, gosh Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: A blush of pink colored Mingyu’s cheeks. “So, we’re going to do this again? Like, more?”Minghao wanted to smash his face to the nearest wall. Why did he pick such an idiot for a boyfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I died from Minghao's birthday V App and rose from my grave to write this.
> 
> Edit 140217:   
> This fic is now available in [Vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/99157079-gyuhao-ani) thanks to mindudehao!

“Oh my God. Why are you crying?” Minghao said with the deadpan tone he used every day towards the giant in front of him.

“It’s just— This— I’m—“

The giant, Kim Mingyu, had his face all scrunched up; lips slanted downward and eyes completely wet.

Minghao rolled his eyes.

“You’re not the one who got a dick stuck in your ass. Geez.”

Mingyu sniffled once before saying, “Does it hurt?”

“Now, not so much. I think it’ll get better when we move.”

The worry in Mingyu’s eyes deepened as he frowned his forehead and Minghao had to stop himself for rolling his eyes for the nth time this night.

“Mingyu, just move.”

“O-okay.” He put his right hand on Minghao’s left cheek, rubbing it gently as he gave a small smile. It must be his way to reassure Minghao, but to Minghao it looked like it was actually for Mingyu himself. Seriously, Mingyu could be too timid for someone who always acted like he’s the most confident person in the room.

It’s annoying, but Minghao loved him anyway.

Minghao reached to Mingyu’s neck and pulled him down, a bit too roughly (oops), but Minghao made it up by pushing his lips to Mingyu's in the gentlest way. He could feel Mingyu melting into him (or was it the opposite?). When they separated, their eyes found each other’s and refused to let go.

Mingyu pulled his hips ever so slowly. The subdued pain reemerged and Minghao inhaled.

Then Mingyu pushed.

“Nggh!”

“Oh my God, Minghao!” Panic and worry were written all over Mingyu’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes.” Minghao thought he managed to sound convincing but he was not sure about his facial expression. The ripping pain was still there and he could feel the muscles of his face tightening.

“Move again.”

“But...”

“It’s okay. I’m going to get used to it anyway.”

A blush of pink colored Mingyu’s cheeks. “So, we’re going to do this again? Like, more?”

Minghao wanted to smash his face to the nearest wall. _Why did he pick such an idiot for a boyfriend?_

“Do you want this to be the first and the last?”

“No!”

“Then _move_.”

Still slightly flushed, Mingyu nodded and pulled out. When he thrusted once again, they both moaned. The sound of their moans, weaved together, was a thing of beauty to Minghao’s ears. Minghao felt his cheeks got warmer. It seemed that Mingyu noticed; he had that huge grin he always showed when Minghao ~~once in a century~~ occasionally praised him or said something nice about him. It gave Minghao a tingling sensation under his skin but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Actually, Minghao loved the feeling.

Mingyu started to move again, still slowly but in a steady pace. The pain became less and less prominent, and it helped that Mingyu started to give small kisses to Minghao’s jaw, neck, and collarbone. At one point all Minghao could feel was pleasure; _so much pleasure_ that he let out a rather loud moan of Mingyu’s name.

Mingyu gasped at the voice. His hips bucking forward a tad harder than his previous thrusts.

“Nggh, Mingyu!”

Mingyu kept his hips still even though he looked like he had to put his whole energy into it.

“Minghao?”

“There.”

Mingyu looked confused so Minghao had to elaborate.

“That felt good. Again.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened before he gave another thrust that hit the spot.

“Nggh!”

Mingyu hit Minghao’s sweet spot a few times, but his thrusts were getting erratic so he started to miss. Then Mingyu stopped to slung Minghao’s left leg on his shoulder. With that he managed to gain a different angle and boy, did it felt _good_.

“Mingyu—nyaah!”

Minghao found that calling his name made Mingyu thrust harder so he chanted Mingyu’s name like a mantra.

Then everything started to get overwhelming. The feeling of Mingyu filling him up, the aroma of their sweat mixed with his old sheets, Mingyu’s gaze, the sound of his bed creaking and their panting, Mingyu’s hand on his; all making his stomach tightening and he could feel it, itching its way out and Minghao just had to do something. He put his hand on his own length, tried, and the hand kept falling to his side. Thankfully Mingyu noticed and took it with his hand that wasn’t intertwined with Minghao’s. Minghao was grateful that Mingyu somehow could keep thrusting into him while moving his hand up and down Minghao’s length; Minghao was too overwhelmed with how good Mingyu was filling him up and couldn’t even relieve himself (it was slightly frustrating but whatever).

“Minghao.”

They looked at each other’s eyes and Mingyu came first. He went shaking and Minghao relished the vibration he shared. Even as he was coming down from his orgasm, Mingyu tried his best to keep moving his hand on Minghao’s length so that Minghao came not long after.

After they both stopped shaking, Mingyu pulled out and collapsed on Minghao’s side. When Minghao turned his head to face Mingyu, the latter was looking at him with a silly grin.

“I love you.”

“No.”

“What??”

Minghao just smirked while Mingyu pouted.

“What do you mean no?”

“Come on, let’s just cuddle,” said Minghao as he pulled Mingyu by the waist, smirk still on his face.

Mingyu continued to whine for some time and finally stopped after Minghao smothered him with kisses all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the grave. Bye.
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s: please tell me i got the rating right or not)


End file.
